warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:The Blighted Isle
The Blighted Isle is the first Warhammer Online tier zone for both the Destruction Dark Elf army of House Uthorin and the Order High Elf army of the Shining Guard. The Isle is situated in the Great Ocean to the north of Chrace on Ulthuan. The Isle is rugged and windy and parts are barren and craterous. The Blighted Isle is the sacred place of Khaine the Elven God of war and murder and has seen many battles rage for control of it. The Isle holds special spiritual and tactical importance for both Asur and Druchii, the two Elven kindreds. Overview The Blighted Isle, situated to the north of Ulthuan is a broken land. Filled with steaming cracks in the earth and windswept rugged vegetation, the island is a beaten and barren landscape. The island is almost broken in two with the only means of crossing from the western to eastern halves are a great bridge leading from Daroir Lacorith to the Swale of Miralei in the south and the Graywind Shoals in the north. Three smaller islands lay in the form of the Plain of Bones to the direct south and to the southeast are the twin islands of Eranneth containing the ruins of the old city. The Blighted Isle is dotted with mountain chains and plateaus running along the many shorelines. Elvish architecture crosses the land with many great towers and ziggurats rising above the terrain. Long ago during the catastrophic civil war known as the Sundering, terrible magical energies were unleashed upon the northern kingdoms of Ulthuan. The land was riven by cataclysmic earthquakes and swallowed by the raging waters of the Great Ocean. All that now remains of these once-proud provinces are a number of broken twisted islands such as the Shadowlands, parts of Tiranoc and the Blighted Isle itself. The Blighted Isle in the Age of Reckoning In the Age of Reckoning it is on the Blighted Isle that the Witch King's invasion of Ulthuan begins. Under cover of darkness, House Uthorin's mighty Black Ark Nemesis approaches the northern coast of Ulthuan. A monolithic black fortress on an island of dark rock the Ark is laden with soldiers, beasts and war machines of the powerful noble house. From the depths of the Ark legions of Dark Elf warriors charge forth onto the high bluffs eager to spill the blood of their mortal enemies. But the High Elves are not as surprised by the attack as Malekith or Lord Uthorin had guessed and the warriors of the Shining Guard valiently defend their homeland from the two Dark Elf Houses that the Witch King has tasked with conquering the Isle, House Uthorin and it's chief rival, House Arkaneth; led by Lady Arkaneth. The most important location on the Isle is the Altar of Khaine a giant tower of obsidian into which is thrust the Widowmaker, the Sword of Khaine. Elven myths say that the sword was forged by the smith-God Vaul for Khaine's use. The sword itself calls to all Elves and exerts it's bloodthirsty influence over them and was drawn in the distant past by the first Phoenix King Aenarion to defend the primitive Elves from the forces of Chaos. However in doing so it corrupted the race and eventually led to the Sundering. In WAR players fight for control of the sword in the Khaine's Embrace scenario as Lord Uthorin lusts for the Widowmaker and Prince Tyrion's Shining Guard attempt to protect it. PvE content The Blighted Isle has plenty of PvE content - NPCs Quests and Public Quests for both Destruction and Order see the links below for more information. Players may also want to see our Lairs article for information on Lairs which appear in The Blighted Isle. PvE content (and to a lesser extent RvR) content is divided into the WAR story chapters, unique to each army. *List of Order Quests in The Blighted Isle *List of Destruction Quests in The Blighted Isle *List of The Blighted Isle NPCs Tome of Knowledge Information on Tome of Knowledge unlocks / achievements in The Blighted Isle: *The Blighted Isle History and Lore *The Blighted Isle Noteworthy Persons *The Blighted Isle Achievement Unlocks Public Quests and Chapters In The Blighted Isle there are three chapters of public quests. Initially when players enter the northern part of the zone they will find the Chapter 1 quests for their faction. Moving toward the middle of the zone you will then encounter the Chapter 2 quests and so forth. As with the previous public quests, rewards as you advance through each campaign and move through the higher level chapters. RvR content The zone also has abundant RvR content (both Open world and an instanced Scenario} for low rank players to compete with each other and develop critical PvP skills. The RvR area in The Blighted Isle lies in the far south on a barren islet called the Plain of Bone, players from both sides of the zone (ie: the Destruction side and the Order side) are able to access this area. The area also joins seamlessly with the RvR area in Chrace. Battleground objectives *'House of Lorendyth' - Healing Boon. *'The Altar of Khaine' - Defensive Boon. Scenarios *'Khaine's Embrace' - Located in-zone. Geography Subzones For a list of official subzones of The Blighted Isle in-game, see the template below: Other locations *Undersea Cave *Graywind Shoals *Thanalorn *Duskwatch Plateau *Mistwood *Hall of Lore *Menarhain *Dreamshade *Plain of Bone Detailed maps *Gamepressure Atlas *WARDB zone information Creatures The Blighted Isle is home to a large variety of creatures, both mundane and magical in nature. Many of these have ancient ties to the native High Elves that populate the region. Of late creatures new to the Isle have begun to appear the twisted pets and agents of the Dark Elf invaders of Houses Uthorin and Arkaneth. Banshees |} Others * Chaos mobs of The Blighted Isle * Cold One mobs of The Blighted Isle * Dark Elf mobs of The Blighted Isle * Dragon mobs of The Blighted Isle * Dryad mobs of The Blighted Isle * Giant Lizard mobs of The Blighted Isle * High Elf mobs of The Blighted Isle * Harpy mobs of The Blighted Isle * Hydra mobs of The Blighted Isle * Imp mobs of The Blighted Isle * Spite mobs of The Blighted Isle * Tree Kin mobs of The Blighted Isle * Wolf mobs of The Blighted Isle * Zombie mobs of The Blighted Isle Bestiary Unlocks |} Gallery Image:The Blighted Isle map concept.jpg|A concept art map Image:ForlornIslePQ.jpg|The Forlorn Isle PQ Image:The Blighted Isle map.jpg|Screenshot of the in-game map Image:The Blighted Isle.jpg|concept art of the Plain of Bone Image:Calumel_Undersea_Cave.jpg|The Undersea Cave near Calumel Image:Shining_Bladesinger.jpg|A Shining Bladesinger High Elf Image:Scornlash.jpg|Scornlash the Hydra Image:House_of_Lorendyth_001.jpg|The House of Lorendyth Category:Warhammer Online